Looking Like A Fool
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Mature AU 4x20: "I … I uh tried to call you and you didn't pick up and than you didn't open the door an I thought something happened...and...and...and who the hell has a Boba Fett in his freaking bathroom?"
Slight AU turn from 4x20, because why not? I got the idea from Vicky, who had the idea for the fanfic and I made her wait a long time...sooooo here it is the finished sucker...it's M rated for a reason, but not as smutty as other fics of mine.

Now...read and review? Pretty please?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _What if it doesn't work? What if it ends up like you and Javi?"_

 _"Well, at least we gave it a shot. And so it didn't work out. So what? Now we can move on, give or take the occasional booty call."_

 _"I just—I don't want to lose what we have, you know?"_

 _"Girl, please. What exactly do you have, really?"_

 _"A friendship."_

 _"No. What you and I have is a friendship .What you and Castle have is a holding pattern. How long can you circle before the fuel runs out?"_

Kate bowed her head at Lanie's words, taking them in slowly. Deep down she knew she was right, that she had been stringing Castle along. She liked him, a lot, even loved him, probably, but she hadn't been ready to start a new relationship, not before she has fought her own demons and put them to rest. She didn't want to screw this up, although she feels like she already has, especially after Ryan and Espo basically threw in her face how Castle is dating someone.

"But Lanie, what if it is true what the guys said? What if he really is dating that...that flight attendant? What if he is done with me?" Kate said and clutched the glass of wine in her hand a little harder.

"There is only one way to find out: Confront him. I don't know what Javi and Kevin have been up to or what Castle is doing. All I know is that the man is head over heels in love with you and if he is dating some chick that isn't you, it's only to keep is bedside warm until you arrive." Lanie replied and leaned over to put her hand over Kate's, squeezing it gently, but Kate scoffed.

"Ha, so I am supposed to just walk up to him and go: So, heyyyyy are you really dating some blonde bimbo, because I have been keeping you on your toes about us for waaaaay to long and you are now done with us?" She rolled her eyes at her own words and lifted her glass to her lips, downing the remaining wine in one big gulp before filling the glass up once more.

"Either it is that or you use your detective skills and de-tect," she winked and motioned Kate to pour her some wine as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate asked a little confused. Maybe they shouldn't have opened the second bottle of wine after dinner.

"You know Castle's doorman, who will not raise suspicion if you enter the building and I am sure you still know how to pick a lock, judging by the endless stories Maddie has shared during our get-togethers. Snoop around the loft, see if you can find evidence of him dating. If he does date, so be it, but if he doesn't, god damn it girl: jump his fricken bones!" Lanie laughed as Kate's mouth formed in a funny 'o' shape, shaking her head no.

"You are insane. I am not going to break into his home. What if Alexis or Martha are home?" She shook her head and Lanie winked at her.

"I know for a fact Martha and Alexis are away for the weekend, thanks to her facebook," she laughs.

"She added you on facebook?" Kate blushed and bit her lower lip.

"I added her once we started working together. Maybe if you sent her request, she will accept as well." With that Lanie raised her glass and waited for Kate to toast her.

"Maybe I should go see if he is home," she bites her lip and jumps up.

"Right now?"

"Would you mind?" Kate asked and grabbed her phone and purse. Lanie shook her head no and laughed.

"You go ahead girl, knock him dead. Figuratively not literally."

xxxxxxx

Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to Castle's loft to sort out their mess of a friendship? Relationship? Or whatever kind of ship they formed. She smoothed her hands over her blue dress and bit her lip as she stared out of the window of the cab. She had repeatedly tried to call his cell phone, but every time she got his voice mail. She hoped he was writing or sleeping and just didn't hear it. No, she prayed it was that and not because he was sticking it to some blonde flight attendant bimbo.

She sighed.

She noticed the cab pulled up to Castle's building and reached into her purse to hand the driver some cash, getting out and making her way up to the loft. She greeted Castle's doorman, who seemed too preoccupied with a current football game to really notice her. In a matter of minutes she was in front of his door, nervously fiddling with her purse, taking a deep breath before raising her hand to knock at the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No Answer.

Maybe he was in danger? Maybe he hurt himself and is laying unconscious on the floor? Maybe someone kidnapped him?

She actually scoffed at herself for her own thoughts. While her heart was concerned, she knew her head was just making up excuses to go ahead with Lanies plan.

But what if he really was dead on the floor in the kitchen and no one knew?

Before she knew what was happening, her hand was in her hair, fumbling to find one of the many bobby pins that held her hair together. Maybe she was being crazy, but you never knew so she crouched down and went to work on his door lock. In a matter of moments she heard the familiar click, the door parting slightly. She discarded the bobby pin, opening the door enough to stick her head inside. The lights everywhere were turned off, it was dark aside from rays of the streetlamps that shone through his windows.

Carefully she slipped inside and closed the door behind herself and without another thought made her way to his office. She looked around and put her hands on his desk, flipping the switch of the desk lamp. Her face scrunched up a little at the bright light, but it didn't stop her from looking around. She noticed everything was neat and its place, only his calendar laid open at the current date. Her eyes scanned it quickly and her heart dropped a little.

'8 PM, The Ritz.'

She felt her throat close up a little as tears burned behind her eyes, threatening to spill out, but before she had a real chance to react her ears perked up. A key. In the lock. Holy no, no no no, no...NO. Kate managed to hit the light switch of the desk, ducking down. For a second she considered her options, noticing his bedroom door was open, so she quickly crawled over to it and slipped inside. She looked around frantically for a place to hide, noticing the only place in reach that would hide her was his bed, so she rolled herself over to the bed and underneath it. That very same moment the bedroom door opened and the light was turned on. She noticed his shoes and bit her lower lip. How could she have been so stupid. SO STUPID.

"Oh phone, common where are you...," Castle mumbled as he rummaged through a few drawers, not finding obviously what he was looking for. As Kate turned her head to follow his feet she noticed the the blue light flashing next to her.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," she hissed to herself quietly as she picked up Castle's phone. Of course it would be under the bed the one time she was hiding there. Beckett rolled her eyes and noticed how the screen began to light up, the theme song from Full House suddenly blaring. She threw the phone on the ground, rolling herself away from under the bed to the only other door ajar. She groaned a little as her shoulders made contact with the cold tile floor, rolling over once more to push herself up and her feet, but her foot got twisted in her shoe and she lost her balance, holding onto anything in reach. It didn't help that the only thing she could grab was Boba Fett in Castle's bathroom, which fell over along with her. She ended up on the floor of the shower and it was just her luck that Boba had to tumble right into the high tech shower handle, turning on the water. Castle's head shot up from behind the bed, his cell phone in one hand and his landline in the other. He knitted his eyebrows together and made his way to his bathroom, switching on the light as he held his phone like a gun.

"I HAVE A GUN," he shouted and almost fell over as he noticed Kate Beckett sitting in his shower, her entire body drenched in water.

"Stop it, Castle, I know it is your phone," she mumbled and wiped her face a little, not even bothering to move and turn off the water. She was a fool, that is what she was.

"Be-Beckett?! What the hell are you doing here?" He tried to sound mad, but he couldn't contain the chuckle that rumbled through his chest. She just stared at the floor and bit her lip, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for all this.

"Beckett?" He asked once more and made his way closer, putting his Boba Fett back in its place before crouching down in front of her.

"I … I uh tried to call you and you didn't pick up and than you didn't open the door an I thought something happened...and...and...and who the hell has a Boba Fett in his freaking bathroom?" She rambled and look at him. Her make up was smudged, wet strands of her hair clinging to her face.

"As you may have noticed, I simply forgot my phone before going out and what can I say? I really like Star Wars," he chuckled and offered his hand to help her up.

"Oh yeah, to the ritz," she muttered and declined his hand to get up, scrambling to her feet on her own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised his eyebrow at her, his eyes searching for an explanation.

"Nothing...it was a mistake coming here, have fun with that flight attendant," she mumbled pushed her way past Castle, who grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Beckett what the hell?" He raised his voice and Kate looked up at him, trying to free her wrist from him, but no such chance. He held her tightly, looking down into her eyes. Kate had to bit her cheeks in order from losing herself completely.

"Tell me...Why. Are. You. Here?" His voice was and Kate felt herself crumble under his intense stare. Tears filled her eyes as she bit her lip and she looked away from him.

"I wanted...to see...if...you were dating that flight attendant...," she croaked out and managed to free one of her wrists, burying her face in her hand. She felt like an utter fool. Here she stood in a blue dress, soaked to her underwear and tipsy as fuck, explaining to the guy she actually loved why she broke into his apartment.

"Why would this be any of your concern?" His voice was demanding and Kate knew for once he wouldn't just let it go. She couldn't weasel her way out of this one.

"Because I want you, Caste. I want you," she spluttered out as more tears filled her eyes, spilling over, leaving hot trails on her cool, wet cheeks. Castle just stared down at her and finally use his hand to raise her head.

"Say it again," he mumbled and held her head in place. Her eyes found his and she noticed the utter passion in his blue eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips and she drew in a breath, raising her hand to ghost her fingers over his lips.

"I want you, Castle...I want you...I want you to be mine...not...anyone elses...you belong with me..." Her voice was barley above a whisper, laced with emotion. Rick felt a shiver run through his body as he felt her breath on his lips and before he noticed what was happening, her lips for pressed against his. The taste of salt, wine and her invaded his senses and a small moan escaped him.

She took that as a cue to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Castle hissed as she pressed her wet body into his, not really caring his clothes were getting soaked with water. All he cared about was the woman in his arms, holding her tightly as his tongue plundered her mouth. Kate felt her knees buckle and she held on to him for her dear life, pulling away when the need for air got urgent. She smiled up at him with swollen lips, her hands letting go of him to move behind her back, slowly unzipping the wet dress to let it pool at her feet, leaving her standing in front of him in just a pair of black, satin panties. As in a trance, she took his hand in hers and lead it to her chest. He watched her as she carefully put his hand on her scar, moving his fingers to lightly trace the puckered skin, afraid to hurt her. She got on her tip toes and pressed herself against him even closer, her lips seeking out his neck as she gently bit and nibbled at it, holding his hand right over her heart.

"Please, Castle...I... want you," she breathed into his neck. He finally shook his head clear and created some space between them, ridding himself of his clothes. Kate watched him intently, licking her lips as she noticed his erection straining against his boxers. A tentative smile graced his features and Kate threw herself at him, her mouth latching on to his for a never ending, fierce kiss. He picked her up in his arms in retaliation and carried her into the shower, gently lowering as he turned on the hot water. Kate shuddered and smiled as she pulled down his boxers while reaching out for his body wash. He watched her as she poured a generous amount in her hands and started to wash him, exploring every inch of his skin from top to bottom. She memorized his entire body, finally sinking down on her knees to be eye level with his erection. Carefully she tested the waters, reaching out and lazily moving her hand from base to tip and back, her tongue flicking out to taste him. He moaned and she watched his every reaction, trying to figure out what he liked most.

"Kate please...don't...it's gonna be over...way too soon," his was voice was rough and laced with want, so Kate pulled her head back and looked up, pressing a gentle kiss to his tip before pushing herself on her feet. He smiled at her and kissed her softly, backing her up against the wall, but Kate stopped him.

"Let's...do this somewhere else...," she whispered huskily and pressed a kiss to his chest. He nodded and shut off the water, helping her out of the shower. She wrapped herself in one of his fluffy towels and made her way into his bedroom, marveling at the sight of his bed. Rick came up behind her and pressed his body into hers, his mouth attaching itself to her neck. She moaned as she felt his hands slide over her front, stopping at the top of her towel. He quickly dropped it and cupped both of her breasts, flicking her nipples. She moaned under her breath and ground her ass back at him, causing his breath to hitch. Like a whirlwind he spun her around and threw her on the bed, making Kate to laugh as he hovered above her, water dripping from his hair down his neck and chest.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed his lips to hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he said it, causing her to wrap her arms and legs around his body to hold him close.

"Make love to me." Her voice was nearly inaudible, but Castle caught her and nodded his head, his lips attached to hers as he shifted around and pushed his body into hers. A loud growl escaped her as she felt him slide into her, marveling at the fact he fit her so well. They found their rhythm very quick, moans and sighs the only sounds audible in the room.

"I am so close," Kate breathed against his lips, tightening her thighs around him as he increased his speed, hitching her legs up higher on his hips. The new angle caused him to slide deeper and she suddenly felt a rush of electricity run through her off, followed my a loud moan as she reached her peak.

"Oh my...God...Castle," she rasped our and arched her back as he grunted on top of her, letting himself go as well deep in her body.

No words were spoken as he slowly rolled off her body and took her with him, wrapping his arms tightly around hers and twining his legs with hers. She smiled contently and pressed a kiss to his chest, putting her head on it to listen to his heartbeat, which slowly lulled her sleep. She left content and happy for the first time in months and she knew from now there on it's only going to get better.

THE END


End file.
